Love and Friendly Letters from Ever After High
by HunterHero416
Summary: The series of letters from Ever After High Students. EITHER LOVE OR FRIENDLY LETTER! ** FIRST PAIRING: DexterXRaven * UPCOMING PAIRING: DaringXCerise ** Note: This "Love and Friendly Letters from Ever After High" fanfiction is inspired by the EAH fanfiction title 'Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High' (owned by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever). Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ever After High.
1. LaFLfEAH Description and Author's Note

The _series_ of letters from Ever After High Students: **EITHER LOVE LETTER OR FRIENDLY LETTER!** Every 2 letters has different couples/pairings.

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT_ own Ever After High and EAH characters. Ever After High Owned by Mattel. Also, _I DO NOT_ make any profits for this fanfic.

 **Note:** This "Love and Friendly Letters from Ever After High" fanfiction is _**INSPIRED**_ by the  EAH fanfiction title **'Hidden Love Letters From Ever After High'** (owned by UltimateWarriorFan4ever).

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The first two letters will publish next week (November 20-26, 2016) where the first pairing is my OTP Dexven/Rexter couple (DexterXRaven) that the first love letter is 'From Dexter to Raven' then the second one is 'From Raven to Dexter' which is Raven replied Dexter back after reading his love letter. After the first two letters from DexterXRaven, the next pairing is my 2nd OTP Darise couple (DaringXCerise), and more pairings will coming soon.

 **PS: STAY TUNED FOR THE FIRST TWO LETTERS NEXT WEEK.**


	2. Love Letter 1: From Dexter to Raven

**Author's Note: This is it, readers! Here is the first letter (from Dexter to Raven), so enjoy reading this, readers! :-)**

* * *

Dear Raven,

I just wanted to say hi to you, Raven. I mean, I have to tell you something...

Raven, you know that I'm always being nervous around you. I'm scared to confess something in front of you personally. Ridiculous, isn't it? But I want to let you know how I feel, not in front of you but in this letter.

But before that, I think that you think that no one has crush on you, because you're the daughter of The Evil Queen? Well, don't think that! Why? Because I like you, Raven! I mean, I really really like you. I mean... I HAVE HUGE CRUSH ON YOU!

Let me tell you this more: I didn't start to like you when we had first meet here in Ever After High, but I started to like you when we were nursery-rhyme. It wasn't love at first sight for me honestly, so it's too young or advance to fall in love at very young age if you ask me. But when I saw you for the _very_ first time, you look sooo cute, and it seemed that you weren't looking evil for me. And when we met each other for the first time here in Ever After High, that was really love at first sight for me (where my heart said to myself that I should have to tell you my true feelings) and still, you aren't looking evil... unless you lose your control yourself.

Maybe you remember when we were kids, not to mention I felt bad for you getting bullied by our classmates. Even worse on myself, I was hard to introduce myself to you because of my nervousness and shyness. My brother Daring always ordered me not to be friends with you ever since.

Speaking of Legacy Day, when you declared yourself to write your own happily ever after, believe me, Raven: I wasn't angry or booed at you (like what the royals did) _but shocked_ even I liked what you did _._ Yeah, I know you _never ever after_ want to be evil in your whole life.

Listen to me, Raven. I mean, read this more. When I look at you (the whole you) as if your whole body, my heart flutters pretty much and you make the chill instantly sending down my spine because you look so beautiful I've ever seen in my life. Even I haven't touched your hair until now, I bet it's so smooth like my blanket or your blanket. And even I can smell your perfume you're wearing anytime, it smells like grapes, blueberry or something dark-and-cool color fruits (or... smells like cinnamon clove) that makes me freeze.

Seriously, _I always want you to be my girl and my one... and only love_ , even we have different destinies, and in the present, I want to be more than friends with you. Of course, I know what your destiny is but you always want to rewrite your own. Still, I don't know what my real destiny is, but I hope we'll destine together in the future.

And lastly, I'm going to be honest to you more, Raven: You're the MOST SPELLBINDING GIRL at Ever After where you inspire me and many people. Well, besides I admire you, you're my huge inspiration and the most of all... you're _very special_ to me!

Sincerely,  
Dexter Charming

 _PS: If you don't like me and don't want to be more than friends with me, then I understand, Rae. Oh! 'Rae' is your nickname,right?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow! That was the long love letter, huh? Well, it's quite easy to write my no. 1 OTP's love letter for me though. XD**

 **Anyway, the next letter is** ** _from Raven to Dexter_** **(specifically the love letter) where Raven replied Dexter back by her letter.**

 **PS: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT LETTER AND** ** _PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!_** **;-)**


	3. Love Letter 2: From Raven to Dexter

**Author's Note: Here is the second letter (from Raven to Dexter), so enjoy reading this, readers! :-)**

* * *

Dear Dexter,

I got and read your letter, Dex. And I reply you back by this letter. So just continue reading...

Let me tell you a little something especially your letter you gave me. To be honest, I can't believe the letter of yours is really amazing (especially your confession). Your letter makes me blush... your letter makes my heart fluttering... and your letter makes me feel the butterflies in my stomach. So I believe your feelings.

I really thought that no one likes me. Yeah, seriously. Also, I have the same feelings for you: I like you... I really like you too, Dex.

And why I like you? Because... you're really cute when you're being awkward. Also, you're sweet, smart, kind, helpful and dorky prince charming I've ever met. But I just like the prince who is opposite of your brother Daring; that's you, Dexter. That's why I don't like narcissistic princes especially your brother, so I bet you're not really narcissistic.

I remember about the love poem you wrote for me on True Hearts Day. I thought Daring was the one who wrote it. And I thought he likes me, but I was wrong and confused, because of the name 'D. Charming' on the bottom part of the poem. Then I realized it was really you, Dex. I just didn't get it why you wrote 'D. Charming' instead of 'Dexter Charming'. I was about to say 'thank you' to you, but I saw something... _something_ that made me heartbroken. Don't ask (to yourself), by the way! Don't try to remember about True Hearts Day now. I mean, just forget it; that was the past, Dex.

And another reason why I like you is because of your eyes... your charming, enchanted eyes! I bet that you're the only one who always wearing glasses in the Charming Family. When I go to sleep, sometimes I can't stop thinking of you, specifically your eyes behind your glasses, as if it's hard to erase my memories about you.

Speaking of destinies, of course I always want to write my own destiny. Maybe you can join me and my rebel friends, Dex. But I'm sure we'll destine together. So yeah...

Sincerely,  
Raven Queen

 _PS: My roommate Apple will have sleepover at Ashlynn and Briar's with her bffas, so I'll be alone at my dorm tonight. And PLEASE meet me at my dorm tonight, Dex!_

 _PPS: One more thing, Dexterous Charming! I hope the shyness, awkwardness and nervousness of yours will die soon. And also yes, 'Rae' is my nickname, so you can call me 'Rae' anytime. ;-)_

* * *

 **Author's Note: You wonder what will happen next when Dexter will meet Raven at her dorm alone? Well, maybe I'll write that story soon! XD**

 **Anyway, the next letter is** ** _from Cerise to Daring_** **(specifically the love letter); so the next pairing (after DexvenXRaven couple) is Darise couple (DaringXCerise), my second favorite EAH couple.**

 **Speaking of Raven's nickname, 'Rae' ISN'T real Raven's nickname. So I don't know what her real nickname is. But I notice that lots of EAH fanfics especially Dexven/Rexter fanfics mentions 'Rae' as Raven's nickname. So yeah...**

 **PS: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT LETTER AND** ** _PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!_** **;-)**


End file.
